


【盜墓瓶邪/架空惡搞】《麒麟家的妖獸戰隊 》前傳之二：格盤裸奔的神獸誰撿得起？

by bonepig



Category: DAOMU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonepig/pseuds/bonepig





	【盜墓瓶邪/架空惡搞】《麒麟家的妖獸戰隊 》前傳之二：格盤裸奔的神獸誰撿得起？

01.

某年某月，某個寒冷的冬。  
天這麼黑，風這麼大，大家早早吹燈上床去，誰還捨得離家？

截然有別於商業高度發展的長沙國，或者土地富庶豐饒的蘇杭國，棲居在崇山峻嶺間的巴乃國一向充滿著遺世獨立的味道。更何況這篇腦殘四不像故事的背景舞台不是設定於它的國都，只是邊境的一個小小小村莊。  
不等什麼三更半夜，山坳裡的小山村早早睡熟了，村頭望到村尾，只見清冽月光為一幢幢高腳樓勾出影影綽綽的銀白色輪廓，連一星燈火都找不著。山風猶如巡夜者，大搖大擺地穿過村內每一條七拐八彎的小徑，哪怕一隻螞蟻都甭擔心撞上。  
風起風落的間隙，忽聽得某處傳出咿呀一聲響。  
循聲看去，村子外沿一幢高腳樓的屋門被打開，走出了一個人。從頭披到腳的連帽斗篷蓋住了此人的容貌身形，從身高判斷，應該是一名男子。穩穩地步下門前的樓梯，隨即一轉身鑽進樓底下的隔空處。

一般來說，高腳樓下的空間都被山民們當作儲藏室使用，堆放雜物、農具、柴禾，家中的牲口通常也養在這處。  
走進隔空處，果然有泥土與乾草、柴薪的味道撲面而至，雞屎豬糞之類的氣味兒卻是沒聞出來，也沒聽見牲口們被驚擾的騷動。銀色月光給頭頂上的建築物隔絕了大半，四周頓時轉暗。  
莫不是怕黑？見狀，人影的腳步頓了一頓，似乎有些猶豫，但很快就彎下腰抱起一大把乾草，又邁開了步子，好像不用燈火便能視物一般，直往深處走去。  
「晚來天欲雪，能飲一杯無？」不曉得是為了壯膽，抑或有其他意圖，行走之際，人影還這麼輕輕地吟了一句。確實是男人的聲音，年輕、溫潤，十分順耳。

高腳樓的面積不大，不出幾步路的工夫，他已經去到了隔空處的最底部，一座由擋土石牆、木柱子和破破爛爛柵欄圍成的簡易獸圈之前。單手推開虛掩的木門，走了進去。  
至此，月光幾乎完全被隔絕，換作普通人，肯定跟個睜眼瞎子無差了。這人的行動卻仍不受阻礙，首先看了看距離門口最遠的那個角落，旋即蹲下身，把懷抱的乾草鋪在地上。  
「睡泥地上很冷吧？吶，這些乾草給你鋪床，應該會舒服點。」

從這句話的內容判斷，除了他，這兒還有一隻活物。  
帶有濃濃關切意味的溫柔話音落下，四下偏偏寂然，毫無回應。

男人也不在意，自顧自地迅速將乾草鋪開，接著就準備要起身離去，卻像看到或感知到什麼，動作忽然一頓，「咦？」臉跟著一扭，望向獸圈某處，一座由穀糠、青草和樹葉堆成的小山。  
「我靠！你怎麼一點兒也沒吃？」  
頭上的帽子稍微往下滑落，一對長滿細毛的尖尖獸耳竄了出來。參差的瀏海之下是一雙又大又亮的眼睛，瞪著堆得足有半人高的青草樹葉山，圓圓的金褐色瞳孔寫滿了不爽。  
「我說這位鹿兄啊，你該不是在古墓裡睡久了，屍毒中多了，都忘了自己是鹿，想改吃葷了吧？還是以為鬧個絕食，多吸點日月精華什麼的，就可以成仙？」  
語氣一百八十度驟變，善良？溫柔？親切？幻聽了吧你！  
「你是一隻鹿，長得再怎麼畸形，哎不是，再怎麼玉樹臨風雄壯威武英俊瀟灑呢，總歸也還是鹿，不可能變成獬豸啊還是麒麟的。是鹿嘛，那就得乖乖的吃素，趕緊讓我養得更肥一點，然後……」

晚來天欲雪，能飲一杯無？  
飲什麼？  
嘿嘿！鹿茸酒和鹿鞭酒都是好東西啊！白天他可是趁著這隻大黑鹿被那老不死的手下五花大綁從古墓底下拖出來的時候留心觀察過了，長得畸形歸畸形，那對鹿茸跟那條鹿鞭可都發育得叫一個好啊，嘖嘖嘖！

這樣想著，他忍不住嘿嘿幾聲，被鹿茸酒鹿鞭酒鹿骨酒鹿肉乾鹿肉火鍋鹿血湯鹿皮毯子鹿毛襖子等等一系列過冬良伴腦補出了一臉壞笑。  
太投入了，沒注意到身上披的斗篷因為自己的蹲姿改變而往旁邊掀開，半遮半顯地露出一條既粗且長又豐滿膨鬆的狐狸尾巴。  
也沒注意到，不知何時，趴在他背後那角落裡熟睡的「鹿」，靜靜地睜開了一雙純黑色的獅眼。

呼──  
碰！

察覺不對已然太遲，長著獸耳與狐尾的「男妖精」根本沒搞明白發生了什麼狀況，猛地覺得勁風一起，背後一重，啥反應都沒來得及做，整個人便以一個標準的狗啃屎姿勢趴在了乾草堆上。本能地掙扎著想起身，無奈給一隻蹄子踏住了後背，竟是絲毫也動彈不得。

「別動。」寒冬的黑暗中，冷冷淡淡的兩個字，隨同超乎想像的強大威壓降臨。

該死！我這是惹上了何方高妖？  
白毛汗飆了一頭一臉，「男妖精」立馬擠出一個諂媚討好的笑容，也不管對方瞧不瞧得見，「不動，我不動……這位鹿大哥、鹿大爺，您可冷靜點啊，有話好說，我、我很乖的……嗷嗷嗷！」

勃起，啊不，抱歉筆誤了，暴起的「鹿」大爺可沒興趣欣賞男妖精人畜無害的純良笑容，撕拉一口咬破他的長袍，腦袋照準了炸開的毛尾巴躺上去，滿意地拱了拱，一秒入睡。

 

02.

天高雲白，山青水綠。巴乃國十萬大山深深處的無名小小村落，遺忘了世界也被世界給遺忘。一任人事變換，四時流轉，日子始終過得是那樣平靜、祥和，並且規律，一切貌似早都被寫在了既定的流程上。

流程一：每天每天，當東方的天空露出魚肚白，嶄新一日的序幕就要在公雞們爭先恐後的啼鳴聲中拉起。

「喔喔喔──喔喔喔──」

此起彼落的雞鳴唱響全村，村子外沿，高腳樓底下，混血妖精關根動了動蔫答答下垂的狗耳朵，滿臉迷茫地醒轉。  
就著迷濛天光，他愣愣地望向面前的獸圈柵欄和乾草堆，大腦猶如一鍋冷掉了的隔夜粥，黏糊糊的一團，思考能力暫時還沒法回歸。  
好重……  
相較之下，身體知覺恢復得快多了，立刻就感覺到自個兒的尾巴和大腿都被什麼東西給壓著，溫熱溫熱，死沉死沉。  
想掙脫開，扭著身子咿咿唔唔了幾聲，居然發覺口裡咬著一樣微鹹微腥的物事，長時間沒把嘴巴閉緊的結果就是很沒形象地流了滿下巴的口水。  
鬆口，稍稍後退，瞇眼，他花了一小會兒才終於看明白，自己咬的原來是一根鹿茸。茸枝粗大挺圓，表面覆以極短極細的一層白色絨毛，弧度漂亮的四個角叉，其中一叉印了一圈淺淺的齒痕，還有未乾的唾沫印子。  
伸出舌頭舔去嘴角的口水，順著這支鹿茸看下去，嗯，那一團黑忽忽的是……獸毛？頭髮？  
渾身驀地一凜，關根的眼神恢復了些許清明，腦海裡如走馬燈般閃過許多片段。  
同時，視線再往下滑……

「哇啊啊！」

一幅由大塊大塊肉色與黑色構成的畫面烙入瞠大到極限的金褐色眼瞳。  
和諧的一天，超不和諧的開始。

雖然有一頭又長又濃密的黑髮，什麼都遮了，偏生沒遮住關鍵重點。哪裡有什麼長相畸形的大黑鹿？睡在關根身邊還拿他的長尾巴當枕頭兼床單、拿他的大腿當腳墊的，分明是個一絲不掛而且發育超級健全超級良好的──裸、男！

 

03.

一隻出身長沙國狗五鏢局卻為了不明原因窩居於巴乃國邊境的混種妖精，一隻被盜墓團夥打深山古墓裡頭拖出來的「鹿妖」，俗諺說得好，不睡不相識。可這一相識，險些就崩壞了小山村平靜祥和的日子。  
不打緊不打緊，日子還長著呢，後頭的「標準流程」還多著呢，讓我們繼續看下去。

流程二：每天每天，當太陽爬上東方的高高山頭，是爺們兒的就要扛起鋤頭與獵刀弓箭，種地的種地，狩獵的狩獵，各幹各的活兒去。

村外，背陰的山林深處。  
嘶嘶沙沙……嘶嘶沙沙……  
蛇鱗與草葉的摩擦聲打破寂靜，一片綠的林子裡突兀地閃出一抹極不協調的紅影子。那是一條通體火紅、頭頂雞冠子的毒蛇，扭著身軀從幾片腐葉底下遊出來。昂起半個身子，吐了幾下蛇信，狀似從空氣中捕捉到了某種信息，尾巴隨即有力地一甩，快速往某個方向遊去。  
遊啊遊，遊啊遊，不多時，擠擠挨挨的樹木稍有散開，前方出現一小塊空地。乖乖隆地咚，當中居然已經聚集了十幾條毒蛇，不是一樣長著赤紅赤紅的雞冠子，就是渾身生滿兩三寸長的黑毛，估計全是見血封喉的等級。每一條還都差不多有成年男子的腕口粗細，紅紅黑黑的一大團翻來滾去，好不嚇人！  
蛇群中央，關根閉目盤腿而坐，神態平靜，長尾巴安分地橫在身後，半根毛也沒炸，顯然並不畏懼這般場面。放在膝蓋上的右手捏了個印，左手垂在一邊，手腕處橫著一條給利刃劃拉開的新鮮口子，鮮血滴滴答答地往外冒，於潮濕的泥土地面匯聚成一小灘赭紅。  
群蛇爭先恐後地擠過來，瘋狂地吐著信子，彷彿這一灘血便是天上地下獨一無二的美味。

「呼──」  
良久，混血妖精終於輕輕地吁了口氣，挑開了眼簾。  
「操！那汪汪叫還真他娘的麻煩，看來我得再在這兒待一陣子。」  
罵了一句，他瞇起金色的蛇瞳，半低下頭，用沾血的左手逗了逗面前的一條黑毛蛇，「小黑啊，勞煩你再替我給家裡傳個話吧！」說著，口氣與神情突然一轉，明明看的是一條蛇，卻像見到了久違的親人，換上了一副閒話家常的笑嘻嘻模樣，「三叔啊，最近可好？耳朵還沒給文錦姨擰下來吧？你大侄子我在這邊過得很好，吃得飽、穿得暖，每天刻苦修練，保證沒再去招惹什麼麻煩……唔，對了，說到這個，最近倒是有件挺有趣的事。前段時間，陳家阿公領著手下來這邊倒斗，正好我聽這兒的蛇說，附近的羊角山下有座大墓，墓裡有非常非常了不得的東西，就給他們指了方向。結果你猜怎麼著？古墓是很快找著了，可是啥明器也沒挖到，只挖到一隻大黑……」

「鹿」字未及出口，先有一股熟悉的氣息飄來。  
沒錯，不是筆誤，熟悉。

與關根的挑眉轉頭發生於同一個剎那，嘩啦！滿地的小黑與小紅們全如裝了滑輪長了翅膀般散得乾淨，行動之迅捷，不像是正常的稍息後不敬禮解散，倒像是大敵當前的狼狽逃難。  
可惜他沒法留意到這個反常細節，大半注意力皆被來人的「美色」奪去。  
關根懂得，非常懂，懂到不能更懂，長得好看的女人和女妖都很可怕，輕易招惹不得。不過對象換作好看的男妖，危險性估計沒那樣大。再說，這陣子天天給人家「睡」，當然要把握一切可能機會收取一點精神補償，否則這樁生意何止是賠本？賠到當褲子了都！  
這樣一想，關根索性也不掩飾了，右手支著下頷，彎起了眼眉，勾起了唇，繼續用天蓬元帥遇上花姑娘的眼神「瞻仰」來者──被一幫盜墓賊從古墓裡挖出來的鹿妖。不得不說，山民的獵裝穿在這廝身上真是出乎意料的合適，瞧瞧那對粗壯圓潤的鹿茸、黑如墨染的長髮、清俊的五官、挺闊的肩、結實的胸膛、沒半分贅肉的腰腹、修長筆直的兩條腿、肌肉線條優美的胳臂、死不瞑目的鹿……  
哎！等等等等等！  
鹿？

錯愕地打量幾眼對方手裡那隻被扭了脖子的死鹿，關根的表情變得有些糾結，唇角抽搐幾下，「小哥，同類相殘什麼的，不太好吧！」  
反正閒著也是閒著，透過這些日子鍥而不捨的各種打探，他算是基本明白了，這是一隻本領高出他NNN倍卻倒楣地格了盤的畸形鹿妖，身家背景名字等等完全被忘得一乾二淨就算了，連自己當初怎麼會跑進古墓裡在滿地被踩扁分屍的粽子中間睡大覺都說不上來，並且患有嗜睡症、顏面神經失調症，症狀慘重，治療不能。另外，如果不是初遇那一夜的確聽到了一句「別動」，他真會把這廝當成一隻啞巴鹿。  
如此養眼的身材皮相，如此剽悍的修為，如此不管用的腦袋，如此嚴重的語言障礙──上蒼是多麼的公平！  
「你不記得以前的事情了，要是不小心獵到了你的兄弟還是兒子什麼的，那多不好？大家都說看鹿角就能判斷那隻鹿的生育能力強弱，照這麼講，小哥你放在鹿群裡頭，肯定是妻妾成群、子孫滿堂，孩子多到連取名兒都來不及，只能……呃，編號了……」

苦口婆心的開頭，既虛且弱的收聲。  
看著停在身前約莫三吋處的美腿，感受著居高臨下投來的冰冷視線，不期然被勾起的「悲慘童年回憶」立即讓關根背脊發冷，尾巴和耳朵的軟毛都自動自發地立正站好。  
糟了個糕！他暗暗咋舌，不會是被我一講這傢伙就恢復了記憶，發覺自己真錯手把親戚給宰了吧？  
娘的，關根你這倒楣蛋！你還能更衰一點嗎？  
不能，幸好腦子還是管點用的，趕緊想擠兩滴眼淚說一句我很遺憾既然悲劇已經造成了小哥你千萬節哀順便不要太自責。無奈剛剛擠出半滴，身子忽地一輕，不由自主地讓一股不小的力量拽得站了起來。  
然後，左手被握住，抬起。  
再後，一樣柔軟濕熱的東西貼上手腕，慢慢地覆過那道仍在滲血的傷口。

轟！  
瞬息之間，所有感知、全部念頭都被排除。  
關根不曉得自己的身體十分明顯地抖了一抖，也不曉得有多少血液衝上面頰，只剩下一種無法形容的陌生感覺，細微而鮮明，尖銳又柔軟，暖暖的、濕濕的、癢癢的，一忽兒便從傷處直鑽到了心底。  
別說是感知和念頭，竟連無所不在的時間也靜止了，不存在了。

嘶嘶沙沙……嘶嘶沙沙……  
蛇都跑了，也沒起風，不知何故，四周的樹林子又有了細細碎碎的動靜。  
嘶嘶沙沙……嘶嘶沙沙……

不確定故事的兩位主人公究竟以這兒少不宜的親密曖昧姿勢在林子裡頭杵了多久，待到關根好不容易回過神，面紅耳赤地收回手，垂眸一瞧，哪兒還有傷口呀？手腕的肌膚光滑如初，頂多就是沾了些口水，哪怕一點小劃痕都找不著。  
靠！他立馬醒悟過來──這隻悶瓶子鹿妖的口水是寶啊，療傷賊有效！  
腦子急轉，眨了眨眼皮，當他再抬臉看向「鹿妖老大」，已然斂下了與蛇群交流時瞳仁裡滿滿的妖氣，就是一雙亮閃閃水汪汪清澈見底又萌又軟的金褐色小狗眼睛。雙手忙碌地動作起來，竟然開始寬衣解帶了。  
「小哥，不瞞你說，我小時候被一隻母蛇咬過，那傷痕怎樣都消不掉，連我爺爺都沒轍兒，你是不是順便……喂喂！你怎麼走了？別走啊！小哥，喂──」

一個瀟灑俐落的轉身，不理會背後的呼喊，悶瓶子鹿妖循著山林間的小徑大步走遠，只留給三兩下便把自個兒扒成半裸的關根一道英挺帥氣得令妖髮指的背影。  
唇上的血色太顯眼，至於漂亮鹿茸與黑長髮之下那對稍稍泛紅的耳朵，唉，就連甘冒性命危險躲在草叢底下等著圍觀好戲的雞冠蛇黑毛蛇都沒能看到。

 

04.

隆冬三九，尤其還是在重重深山裡，白晝自然是特別特別的短。頭頂上的火輪子很快就攀過了天梯，瀟灑地揮一揮紫紅色的衣袖，乘著一陣陣緊起來的山風，無聲無息地溜到西方群山之後。  
日落了，天黑了。

流程三：每天每天，每夜每夜，當圓圓的大月餅又或彎彎的月牙兒接了日頭的班，辛勞了一天的當家們和媳婦們就該把燈一吹、衣衫一解，鑽進暖被窩，埋頭苦幹另一種活兒去。

換言之，此刻此時，設若能有那麼一個人，沿著彎曲的泥巴路把整個村子大致上繞過一遍，肯定不難從路邊一幢幢高腳樓不算太厚實牆壁後頭，又或是不甘寂寞四處亂竄的夜風裡，聽出一些令人臉紅心跳的聲息。  
不過這麼說來，位於小村外沿的那棟高腳樓未免太不合群不給力，怎麼可以靜悄悄的沒半點動靜？  
不死心地趴到小樓窗邊，耳朵豎直到極限──不對！屋裡有人說話。  
可惜，聽不出發話者有氣喘呻吟的意思，也無劈劈啪啪吱吱嘎嘎嗯嗯啊啊好熱好緊好爽好疼之類廣大人民群眾喜聞樂見的的音效相伴。

「小哥，你怎麼不再變回原形了？」

佈置簡單的高腳樓裡一片昏暗，只有窗前的地面被貼上了一塊亮晃晃的白斑，揮發出朦朧的銀光。就著微光四下觀望，木屋最裡邊角落的木床上頭睡著兩個人，而那張床絕對稱不上寬敞。  
沒有振奮人心的「動作」場面，儘管尚未闔眼入眠，從混血妖精關根這個安分乖順的面牆側臥姿判斷，對於侷促的睡眠空間和壓在尾巴上的重量，顯然已經採取了基本認命的棄療態度，只從張口拋出的疑問裡，透出了小小一丁點兒的希冀。  
──悶瓶子鹿大爺啊，您還是趕緊變回原形唄！  
嘿嘿！論體型，發育超良好的畸形大黑鹿可不比能被人輕鬆抱在懷裡的小狐狸小狗兒，一旦恢復了原形，肯定就再睡不了床板，只能乖乖躺地上去，還他一片可盡情翻滾徜徉無閒雜妖等染指的大好河山。  
關根想著這些，完全忘了身後這位仁兄曾經壓著他在獸圈裡睡過一夜。

兩相對照，同樣面著牆側躺於床外側的鹿妖大爺就沒有如此多的心思。身上是一床不算太厚的被子，身下是又鬆又軟又保暖的全天然高級狐尾墊子。眼皮都不抬，只淡淡地回以兩字：「方便。」  
說完，抬起手臂一撈、一收。

什麼方便？

有點小肉的腰被有力的胳臂環住，微僵硬的背隨之貼上肌肉結實的胸腹，渾圓挺翹的屁股與一根就算只是軟軟地趴著都沒辦法小覷的條狀物來了一次零距離接觸，四條長腿相疊。兩具身高相若的男體，居然可以契合到如此程度。長髮一把和中衣一件不足以阻擋體溫的交換與交融。  
嗯哼，是的，一件。

所以，什麼方便？

敏感的尖耳朵被耳後的溫熱吐息逗得抖了抖，一股酥麻感猛地從頭皮直衝向尾骨。險險忍住了幾乎脫口而出的呻吟，關根艱難地把屁股往前挪了挪，逼迫自己無視身體在短暫僵硬後的迅速放鬆以及自打開始COS鹿妖大爺的枕頭床墊兼抱枕之後便再也不曾做過惡夢總是一覺安穩到天明的事實。恨恨地磨了幾下嘴裡的兩根小尖牙，無奈面前只有一堵牆，想要下狠勁兒咬一口鹿茸洩憤都無法。  
總有一天！他暗暗在心裡說道，老子要把你這挨千刀的鹿茸跟鹿鞭都剁了泡酒，喝到一滴不剩！  
總有一天！

 

05.

八荒之上，日月一趟一趟地輪轉；九天之下，日子一天一天地過去。巴乃國的無名小山村裡，「山居生活SOP」一遍又一遍地得到和諧實踐。混種小妖精關根信誓旦旦的「總有一天」還沒等來，倒是另外一天先到了一步。

「小哥！小哥！」

呼喊聲響起的時候，帥哥鹿妖同志正坐在高腳樓架高的門廊邊，紮起了一頭烏亮的長髮，專注地打磨獵刀。這不是一項太困難的活兒，但也遠沒有他所表現得那樣隨意簡單。雙手的力道必須把控到最最最精準，才能避免把刀刃磨得扭曲變形，或者直接像切豆腐似的將磨刀石給削下半塊。  
聞聲抬臉，手一頓，活兒就停了下來。  
正是盛夏三伏，午時的烈日簡直囂狂，陽光似瀑布一樣地灑下。沐浴於其中，小路邊上的草木似乎都有些蔫了，泥土路上的石塊也彷彿都給燙熟了。視野裡，天與地之間，只有沿著小路大步跑來的那傢伙是活生生的。參差額髮全往一邊飄開，溫和清秀的五官此刻是令人轉不開視線的耀眼，眉目嘴角全都勾成了彎彎的弧，金褐色眼眸盛裝的粼粼光芒直可與日光一比。淡色衣袖飄揚，長髮飛舞，長尾巴呼應著步伐於身後左右甩動。除開這些，不誇張，甚至能瞧見生在尖尖獸耳內側的細軟白毛是怎樣地隨奔跑帶動的氣流搖擺。  
日頭曬不蔫他，反倒是為他的身形輪廓勾勒了一道極細的金邊。

默然凝望這幅畫面，悶瓶子鹿妖不自覺地瞇起了眼睛。記憶裡的第一次，深切感受到了所謂的目眩。  
不及多想，來人急奔而至，一撩衣襬登登登三大步衝上門廊，伸手將他給拽了起來，腳下不停，繼續朝屋裡跑。  
幾綹褐髮拂過鼻尖。

「太好了！剛剛聽小黑小紅牠們講，汪汪叫那混帳老不修總算翹辮子啦！」

攫著手腕的那隻手上又出現一道新鮮傷口，未乾的鮮血流過手背、手指，順勢蔓延過來。匆匆一眼，恍如幾條纏住了彼此的紅線。  
噗通！悶瓶子鹿妖的心臟猛撞了一下胸口。小鹿亂撞？嗯，老鹿了應該。

清潤的聲音又說了，挾以濃濃笑意，「小哥，趕緊收拾收拾，隨我回家。」

 

06.

──小哥，隨我回家。

很久很久以後，雖仍頂著一對漂亮的四叉鹿茸可身分已不再是失憶畸形黑鹿妖的當事人之一終於明白過來，正是這句話的點撥，讓當年的自己發現了一個美麗新世界，從此堅定不移地走上另一條道路，直至完成從千年老處男到萬年妻奴的角色轉換。  
當然，如前所述，這是後話。  
至於豁然開悟的他應當如何感激備至盡心盡力細緻周到殫精竭慮地招待那時已然升級為妖仙的混種妖精媳婦兒一頓「鹿鞭」吃到飽大餐，這是後後話。

 

07.

世事紛轉，盛衰起落，聚散離合，彈指一揮間。

金秋九月，蘇杭國都。  
風來，吹皺一汪如鏡的湖水，撩撥著水中倒映的繁華世界；風過，枝頭花瓣紛揚如雨落。湖邊的大道小徑都被鋪上了金黃色的桂花地氈，教人只捨得遠觀，不捨得踏足。  
信步閒逛，無論是清幽的古寺，又或熱鬧的市集，桂花香深深滲進了這座富庶都城的每一個角落。  
偏偏有一處例外。

青瓦白牆的小樓房，隱在全城最繁鬧的街道邊角上，幾乎被左鄰右舍迎風飄揚的各式旗招給淹沒。踏過門檻，穿過擺設如古玩店鋪的外間以及低頭打盹的夥計一枚，步入內堂。紫木貴妃椅與配套的茶几、桌凳佔去了近半空間。日光穿過窗扉表面別出心裁的竹枝竹葉雕紋，影子投到白牆上，恍惚之間，竟予人一種獨坐幽篁里的錯覺，靜謐的小空間與屋外的熙攘似乎分處於截然不同的兩個時空。小几上的青銅香爐冒出裊裊白煙，悄然散佈著非花非果、甜而不膩的香氣。  
面容姣好但神態憔悴的妙齡女子端坐於圓桌邊，微微垂頭看著面前瓷杯裡清澄的茶湯，一手把玩著自己微捲的長髮髮稍。如此片刻，終於捏起小杯子將茶水一飲而盡，咬了咬下唇道：「關先生，我想──」

一道男聲截斷她的話，「藍庭姑娘，妳想問的人早已去了她該去的地方，任妳如何尋找，也是枉然。」

女子神情一僵，臉蛋和嘴唇瞬間都白了，「這話怎講？」手裡的茶杯沒跌落，聲音裡的顫抖哽咽卻控制不住，「難道她已經……」盈滿了淚的美目直往貴妃椅看去，「不！我……我不明白，請您明示。」

貴妃椅中，織花錦被之上，白衣褐髮的俊秀青年男子慵懶自在地斜坐，嘴角噙著一抹似有若無的笑。手持青銅煙管，衣袖自然滑落，層層纏裹的繃帶遮住了左腕內側兩個極小但極深的黑紅色血孔。吸了口煙，輕輕一吐，抬眸，濃密如簾的睫毛底下，黃水晶一般的蛇瞳望向虛空，好似那一縷縷煙氣的飛升與消散，便是人世間一段段的悲歡離合、輪迴死生。  
「找到千年以前被白沙淹沒的古潼國，叨叨姑娘這一世唯一的心願已然實現，應勢而死，好過麻木而活。」想來是顧忌著聆聽者的心情，他放緩了語速，語氣也較方才溫柔許多。  
乾淨良善、詭魅妖異，理當矛盾的兩種氣質，在此人身上得到了調和。  
「緣起緣滅，今生聚散，一切早有定數。世上的人事推變必有其道理，局中人往往不能堪破，真要堪破了，這個局便也沒意義了。藍庭姑娘，且聽我一句勸，妳倆今世緣盡了，別再找了，放下她吧！強求，至多是在那片沙海裡賠上自己的命，別無其他。」

女子悽然垂眸，沉吟良久，抬手拭去眼淚，紅著眼眶搖了搖頭，「關先生，我這輩子只得叨叨一個知己，若你是我，你能輕易放下？」

白衣青年顯然並不對她的反詰感到訝異，一手支著下頷，又吸了口煙，默默地凝視了一會兒半空中飄緲的煙氣。待到收回視線看向她，滿是妖氣的眼神之中突然多了些感同身受的理解瞭然，但沒有多說什麼，只淡淡地笑道：「我僅能給妳提示和勸告，放下放不下，都是妳的選擇。保重了！」  
放下煙管，這便是談話結束的暗示。  
目送女子起身道謝，轉頭離去，最後不忘補上一句：「姑娘，妳祖上傳下的《蘭亭集序》，別忘了交給我的夥計。」

區隔內外間的布簾被掀開，復又垂落。見來客的背影消失於門外，又耐心地等了一陣子，確定對方真是離去了，絕不會猛使一記回馬槍殺得自個兒措手不及，白衣男子重重地長出一口氣，頭頂忽然哧溜一下竄出一對尖尖的狗耳朵，屁股後頭多了一條粗長的白黃色狐狸尾巴。眨幾下眼皮，瞳孔已變得如小狗眼睛一樣的圓圓亮亮，再眨幾下，淚水竟然開始跟不要錢似的嘩啦嘩啦地流下。

所以當「偽古董店」的帥鹿妖夥計收好了東西，關上店門，走進內堂，看到的就是這麼一幅說怪異很怪異說萌也很萌的奇妙景象：自家「老闆」坐在貴妃椅上，滿臉淚痕，哭得耳朵都下垂了，可憐兮兮的小模樣兒跟被主人拋棄的狗兒有得一比。  
天下沒有白吃的午餐，當然也沒有不帶後遺症的蛇精病。

最近一兩個月來，蘇杭國舉國上下都在熱切談論，國內來了一位姓關的「神算先生」，隱居於國都鬧市裡，乃是修行數千年的蛇精化身。收費高，本領更是沒邊兒的高，不用焚香祝禱、念咒請仙馭鬼，只要抽上幾口煙，就能知道任何人的過去與未來，看到對方內心最深沉的秘密，解答最隱秘晦澀的難題。哪怕是在蒼茫大地上尋人尋寶，同樣難他不倒。西沙國的國君汪藏海為啥突然翹了辮子？就是因為找遍了天下也請不到這位先生來幫忙尋長生不死藥，活活給愁死了呀！  
市井傳說固然不免誇大失真，可大體來講還不算離譜。只是誰也不曉得，神算關根先生本身並非正統蛇精，怪只怪小時候無心說錯了一句話，導致患上比較嚴重的蛇精病。而他所知的一切都來自於蛇，神州大地上的任何一種、任何一條蛇。  
作為純粹的載體，蛇只管單純地記錄並傳達各種信息，本身不受半點影響。奈何那些與「委託」相關的信息藉由注入體內的毒液直接進到關根的意識裡，卻會……  
嗯，那句話是怎麼說的來著？  
Yes！加倍奉還。

看過了自家老闆被恐懼感逼得縮在角落裡瑟瑟發抖、被恨意刺激得雙眼通紅幾欲抓狂之類的場面，相較之下，哭鼻子不過是小菜一碟。目光相交時又莫名於心頭亂撞起來的老鹿更不構成威脅，感謝癱瘓失調的顏面神經，鹿妖同志表示完美掩飾的把握不小於百分之兩百萬。  
對視幾眼，他默默地靠過去，在貴妃椅邊沿坐下。一手按著混種妖精的後腦勺，把糊滿眼淚鼻涕的臉往自己的肩膀上摁。  
肩窩處很快濕了一片。

「小哥……」關根用力地吸了兩下鼻子，用濃重的鼻音道：「你不會給我嚇跑吧？」

悶油瓶鹿妖認真地搖了兩下頭，一面去解他手上的繃帶，預備進行傷口的「超速縫合」工作。  
「衣服你洗，不會。」

 

08.

每天每天，在溫煦日光及清甜花香，還有一雙結實的手臂、一大把烏亮長髮、早就成了習慣的氣味和體溫與重量的包圍下醒來。用百吃不膩的美食填飽肚皮，沒有捧著重金珍寶預約上門的肥羊，就躲在內堂裡看書，或者出門遊山玩水。若有，就與遍佈四海的線人，不，線蛇交換些情報。點上有助於迷惑來者神智的骨香，抽兩口能多少抑制蛇精病後遺症發作的煙，讀取由蛇群所傳遞的信息，遊走於一段段悲喜莫定的過去。最遠的當局者，最近的局外人，信口說上那麼幾句，半真半假，似是而非。後遺症是討厭了點，幸好身邊有一位靠譜的「夥計」在，總不擔心出亂子。鬧騰得累了睡了，明兒個一早再醒過來，又是一隻清秀討喜、人畜無害的妖精。

後來後來，許久許久之後，當已然不叫關根的混血妖精再回顧於蘇杭國都自立門戶的那幾個月，總會禁不住地感嘆，那還真是一段最平靜閒散、逍遙安適的日子。

可惜，平靜這種東西，就是要讓人打破滴……

 

09.

所有的故事幾乎都是這樣發展：你只要開了館，必會有人前來鬧場踢館。

盤腿坐在貴妃椅上，瞪著面前人，「神算先生」很不爽，非常的不爽。  
明明前些天來預約的是個鬍子眉毛老長老長的老頭子，皮膚又乾又皺，瞧著跟千年老樹精無差，說要問一件三十年前在沙漠裡遭遇的怪事。哪裡想到今兒個才把人請進內堂落座，這廝一抬手就扯了臉皮頭髮，扒了衣服，搖身變成粗獷英挺的年輕男人，穿著整身黑，靠！臉上還戴了一副黑眼鏡。  
「嘿！聽說這兒有蛇精，我還當是甯那個瘋婆娘又來作怪了，沒料到居然是個山寨貨，還是一隻公的狐狸狗……」  
來人大咧咧地坐在凳子上，翹著一條長腿，先是雙手捧心做失落狀，又捏了捏自個兒的下巴，連說帶比劃，忙碌得很。黑色鏡片遮不住目光裡露骨的打量意味。  
「欺騙顧客感情是不對的，哥哥我好傷心啊……」

關根沒吱聲，繼續瞪著男人，暗暗警惕。既然被看破原形，索性也不掩飾了，毛茸茸的耳朵和尾巴一下子全跑了出來。本來就極具份量感的狐尾此時看著貌似更豐碩了，毛有點炸。  
你才狐狸狗，你全家都狐狸狗！

再怎樣人畜無害，他好歹都是隻妖精，也確實有一些道行，真要起了衝突，不說普通人，尋常的小妖小怪怕是扛他不住。黑眼鏡男卻毫不畏懼，嘴角甚至直咧到了耳邊，彷彿自己面對的真只是一隻炸毛的小動物。  
環顧室內，就聽此人意有所指地道：「不過嘛，這兒還算有點意思，我也不算白跑一趟……反正來都來了，這樣吧！」  
說著，他從腰後取出一樣用黃布包裹的物事，放到內堂中央的圓桌上。看形狀，應該是一把兵器，再聽這玩意兒與桌面接觸時的聲音，重量極沉。  
一瞥之下，關根眼中立馬閃出一抹見到了寶貝的光芒，隨即被壓抑下去。  
「不錯不錯，挺識貨。」這點變化可逃不過黑眼鏡哥哥的注意，「小奸商，你只要能在一盞茶的時間裡，說出來哥哥我今天的早飯吃了些什麼，這把刀就歸你了。可若說不出來……」  
右手一抬、一指，「這傢伙就讓我領走。」  
指尖直指三點鐘方向，繃著臉杵在門簾邊充當門神兼背景的悶瓶子鹿妖。

轟！狐狸尾巴在瞬間炸成了刺蝟球。  
出乎意料，混血妖精並未立即失控發病大暴走。低下了頭，沉默了幾秒，肩膀微微抖動起來，居然笑了。  
「你以為我辦不到？」  
帶笑的話音落下，關根猛一抬頭，眼珠子完全變成了妖異的金色，瞳孔縮成兩道豎線，兩頰隱隱生出了許多蛇麟一樣的黑紅色細小鱗片。也不見怎麼動作，整個身子便躍過圓桌撲到了黑眼鏡懷中，坐到了他的大腿上。張開嘴巴，露出白森森的兩根長毒牙，捉起他的手，狠狠地往手腕咬去。

鏗！  
氣概萬千的一咬，奈何只咬著一口空氣。

電光石火間，室內竄起勁風，挾以一股急遽膨脹的冰冷威壓。一團黑影迅疾而至，一道人影飛速遠去。  
碰！嘩啦嘩啦……  
可憐好好的兩扇竹紋雕花窗，當著人影那儼然是被什麼巨型猛獸踹飛的恐怖去勢，淪落為碎木一片。  
同時遠去的，還有一陣淒厲慘嚎。

「嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷──啞巴你這個重色輕友的悶騷……」

 

10.

秋末的這一天，艷陽照樣從東邊山頭升起，開到了尾聲的桂花照樣隨風落下，無甚出奇，蘇杭國都的人民茶餘飯後卻多了幾個新話題。  
聽說，午時三刻那會兒，鬧市某處突然傳出一聲巨響，還聽到一個男人可勁兒地在那兒慘叫，動靜可嚇人啦！只是奇怪，大夥兒後來分頭找了半天，啥也沒找著，鬧不明白是咋回事。  
聽說，未時那會兒，有人在湖邊看到一個怪人。男的，長相不壞，就是腦袋上腫了個比拳頭還大的包，臉頰印著老大的一塊蹄印子，戴著一副怪模怪樣的黑眼鏡，鏡片還碎了一邊，一面啃西瓜，一面哇啦哇啦唱著不曉得什麼怪歌，逢人就問附近哪兒有賣青椒肉絲炒飯，最好還要是過期十年的。賣羊奶羊肉串的車嘎力巴好心給他指了路，哪想再一回頭，哎喲不得了！別說人影了，連墨鏡碎片跟西瓜籽兒都沒剩了。  
還聽說……

幾則流言隨著人潮傳過來、傳過去，很快就被結合起來，經過針對細節與前因後果的各種腦補，演化出一個天生異象神仙諭示星君下凡的版本。這還不夠，你再加一勺油，我多添一匙醋，不整出天下即將大亂朝代注定改換生靈準備荼炭的終極版本顯然不能罷休，本就鬧騰的街市似乎因此更熱鬧了幾分。

這一切熱鬧，卻被隔絕於街道邊角那幢青瓦白牆的小樓之外，與它，與它的居住者們，全然無關。  
也或許是──高度相關。

 

11.

當關根迷迷糊糊地醒過來，天已經徹底黑了。一星燭火搖晃，昏黃光暈於深秋已涼而未寒的空氣中擴散開來，既稀釋了黑暗，又給內堂裡的幾樣大傢俱抹上幾道陰影，最後在天花板上畫出一個光圈。沒有大隱於市難免的人聲喧嘩，夜靜如水。  
愣愣地看了一會兒這幅祥和平靜的情景，他卻蹙起眉毛，感到些許違和。  
是哪裡不對呢？抽了抽鼻子，重點感覺了一下自己的長尾巴，帶點迷茫的金褐色眼睛倏地瞪大，旋即一記鯉魚打挺，猶如聞到了生人氣味的老粽子，霍地坐直身子。  
動作太快也太大，貴妃椅發出一聲令人牙酸的呻吟。  
準備往地面踩的腳卻只一動就停住。  
順應姿勢的變化，視野裡的畫面也有改變，一張圓桌幾只鼓凳以及一枚坐在凳子上雙臂環胸眼觀鼻鼻觀心做老僧入定狀的鹿茸帥哥進入視界。  
一眼，一瞬，原本幾乎要暴動造反的心臟回歸了安分。  
還好還好，這悶油瓶還在，沒給那死墨鏡仔拐跑……  
不過，打量幾眼對方身上那套明顯更換過的衣服，又瞧瞧桌子底下幾塊非常眼熟的碎布和幾根黑色獸毛，再瞄了瞄牆上的兩扇竹紋雕花窗，然後回想了一下失去意識前最後記得的情形，關根依然覺得有哪裡不大對。  
嗯，大概是我醒來的方式不對……  
正打算躺回去再醒一次，忽有聲音傳進耳中。

「沒有時間了。」

啊？  
短短五個字，咬字清晰，話音低沉有力。見多識廣耳聰目明口齒伶俐反應速度一等一的「偽神算先生」卻傻在了當場，迎上鹿妖同志挑起眼簾投過來的視線，嘴巴無聲地動了動，一時有些不知道是該先琢磨這句話的意思還是先對悶油瓶居然自動拔開了瓶塞表示驚訝。

「我要和你道別，我的時間到了。」

道別？時間？  
思路繞著兩個關鍵字飛快地轉了轉，驀然有所醒悟。就見關根豎直雙耳，一拍腦袋，迅速將小屁股挪到貴妃椅邊沿，兩條長腿踩上地板，「晚飯時間到了吧！小哥你也真是的，肚子要是餓了，早點喊醒我不就得了？你可別自個兒先走啊，等會兒，我馬上就換件衣──嗷嗚！」

不不不，別多想，不是體內還流有一分沉眠多年的狼妖血統，怪只怪摁上他肩膀的那雙手用了太大勁道。

不等疼得齜牙咧嘴的混種妖精提出嚴正抗議，快聽，一秒瞬移到他面前的悶鹿妖又發話了。  
「我是一個沒有過去和未來的……妖，我做的所有的事情，就是要找到自己和這個世界的聯繫。我從哪裡來？我為什麼會在這裡？」  
淡然中隱含期望的口吻，冷靜中暗藏波瀾的眼神。啥情況啊這是？悶小哥，您是受了什麼刺激還是拿錯了劇本背錯了台詞？竟然是神秘男二號的苦情內心大剖白！   
「你能想像有我這樣的妖嗎？如果從這個世上消失，沒有誰會發現，就好比從來沒有我存在過一樣，一點痕跡都不會留下。」薄唇勾出淺淺苦笑，「我有時候看著鏡子，常常懷疑自己是不是真的存在，還是只是一個幻影。」

聞言，關根立刻收斂了猙獰的表情和心中的震驚，心底湧出的惻然同時讓他放棄了幫悶油瓶計算台詞字數的念頭。  
確實，相遇相識至今也將近一年了，不管他背地裡怎麼讓小黑小紅們留意加打聽，北到大荒，南抵汪洋，西起崑崙，東至歸墟，始終不曾聽聞哪裡有鹿妖來報案說丟了老公丟了老爹或者丟了老大。  
作為一隻發育過度良好的公鹿妖，體壯茸長屌大不說，長相和毛色還特別的畸形，竟然能夠活得這麼欠缺存在感，委實牛逼。  
想及此，關根不由得用一手覆上對方微涼的手掌，仰臉直視那雙彷彿因為凝結了千言萬語而顯得比過往更要深邃勾人的黑眸，按捺心頭如有小狗爪子抓撓的莫名悸動，忍著疼回以一個帶安撫意味的溫柔笑容，露出兩根尖尖的小犬牙，「沒有你說得這麼誇張，你要是消失……」蓬鬆的狐狸尾巴翹起來，刷刷地晃了晃，「至少我的尾巴會發現。」

天地良心，在關根的認知裡，真想不出更好的安慰了。  
可惜，事態的演變無情地證明了，犬科生物與鹿科生物之間，存在著一定程度的溝通誤差。

雖然尾巴還是夜夜被壓得不能更扁，直到那年的初雪降下，他家的悶油瓶子都沒再勾動過唇角，沒再對他說過一句話。

 

12.

雪片紛揚，霜花剔透，青山白了頭，碧湖凝了冰。僅僅一夜的工夫，滿城數之不盡的屋宇房舍、亭臺樓閣，還有那湖邊的烏篷畫舫，山林間的寶塔古剎，全都成了上好的羊脂白玉雕琢成的精緻工藝品。當漸起的薄霧乘著風掠過湖面，掩過拱橋與長堤，輕舞於掛滿了霧淞的柳梢頭，此情此景，真箇是靈氣繚繞，仙氣迷離，哪裡還似人間？

「小二，再給咱們這桌上一條黃魚，溫兩壺花雕！」  
「好嘞！」  
「小二啊，俺的紅燒肉怎麼還沒來咧？你們是現在才開始殺豬不成？」  
「對不住對不住，勞您再等會兒，我去催催，馬上就來……」

收回被好山好水迷惑的目光，返身走入人聲鼎沸的街市。這裡，那裡，的確就是人間。

街角有間小飯館，招牌不過是黑忽忽的一小塊破木板，金燦燦閃亮亮的氣派對聯沒得有，排得不算整齊的木桌木椅把不大的店面擠得連轉身都難，簡單得近乎簡陋寒酸，然而人氣爆棚，座無虛席。點菜的、催菜的、喊結帳的、聊天划酒拳的，各種吆喝聲就沒有一刻斷過。任它風再冷、霜雪再寒，也被硬生生驅趕到了店門外。

自知一個人佔住一張四人桌是「暴殄天物」了點，感覺有人拉開了凳子在桌邊落座，高聲嚷嚷著點了幾道菜，接著往自己這邊看來，關根並不感到驚訝，只管繼續喝著面前的羊排骨湯，連眼神都不捨得回一個。每到冬天就冰涼冰涼的手將熱湯碗捧得緊緊，好像那是比《蘭亭集序》更要金貴的寶貝。  
羊肉，味甘而不膩，性溫而不燥，可補腎壯陽、暖中祛寒、溫補氣血、開胃健脾。熱呼呼的湯汁連著鮮嫩的排骨肉下肚，四肢百骸霎時都暖了起來，說不出的舒服，心頭鬱結許久的陰霾貌似也融化了一些些。要不是那股被注視的詭異感不但沒自動消失甚至有越演越熱切的傾向，他還真心捨不得放下仍有半滿的湯碗。

抬眸，與他相對而坐的是個中年男人，肩寬背挺，蓄著濃密的落腮鬍，頭戴一頂油膩膩的氈帽。四目相對，嘴一咧，笑得是見牙不見眼。  
欠打的嘴臉似乎帶點似曾相識感，很快搜尋了一下記憶，卻是一無所獲。  
確定自己沒忘記用法術收起耳朵和尾巴，又肯定了最近沒再招惹什麼麻煩，關根正打算開口說這位兄台你別看了小爺我已經有主兒了，那人嘻嘻一笑，先發了話。

「關老闆，怎麼這麼個表情？不認得我啦？」

關根挑了挑眉，吆，合著我還真認識這傢伙？  
趕緊又回想了一遍，依然有點眼熟，也依然沒具體收穫。咋回事？難道忘性能傳染？

見關根一臉寫著抱歉你哪位的表情，男人倒也不忤，捻了捻嘴邊的鬍鬚，嘻嘻笑道：「您還真是貴人多忘事，我是市場東門口賣西瓜的老齊啊！」報了家門，也不給聽者消化對照的時間，立即將話鋒一轉，「怪了，你家那啞巴夥計呢？這大冷的天，當老闆的要想吃點喝點什麼，打發夥計跑一趟不就得了，何必自個兒出門？」

彷彿被觸了逆麟，混血妖精面上的紅潤血色瞬間退盡，整張臉陰沉下來。

「怎麼？主僕倆鬧彆扭啦？」對手氣場欠奉，男人表示八卦無鴨梨。

關根給他的回答是捧起湯碗，重新埋首。也不曉得是不是故意，喝湯的稀哩呼嚕聲有點大。

「關老闆，不是我說，你那啞巴夥計瞧著年紀也不小了，要講啊，差不多到了該回老家娶媳婦兒生孩子的時候了吧！咱蘇杭國啥子都多，人也多，勤快聽話的夥計隨便再找就有了，你可不要耽誤了人──」

鏗！  
一聲脆響，比臉還大的湯碗以一種更接近於砸的豪邁方式回歸桌面，邊上隨即冒出一小幅「羊湯潑墨畫」。

瞇著眼睛目送偽古董店小老闆的背影跨出小飯館，大步遠去，男人嘿嘿一樂，端起那只無辜的湯碗，吸溜一口喝光碗裡剩餘的那點排骨湯。咂咂嘴，舔舔唇，仰面四十五度角望天，右手從衣兜裡掏出一樣東西，以自認最帥氣的方式戴到臉上。

緊隨其後，店小二風風火火地送來一盤堆積如小山的青椒肉絲炒飯，對這位臉戴墨鏡的客人翻了個大白眼，「哥們，那點羊排骨湯的客人沒付錢哪！您倆認識的是吧？那好，您一塊兒付了唄！」

 

13.

薄霧輕攏，細雪飄飛。披上一身銀裝，鋪砌飛簷的尋常青瓦便成了頂好的水晶琉璃瓦，在雪霧中翹起如欲乘風歸去的美好弧度。  
廊簷下，黑衣男子孑然獨立，墨染似的長髮與頭頂一對漂亮的四叉鹿茸都沾了一點冰晶雪花。舉頭望天，渾黑的眸子彷彿真能望穿紛紛揚揚的碎雪，望穿厚若棉絮的積雲，望見九天之上，庸庸碌碌的凡人與苦苦修行的妖精們絕難企及的仙境。  
天上宮闕，今夕何年？

養眼帥哥搭配無瑕雪景，如此唯美的畫面，看在唯一觀眾眼裡，卻是滿肚子幾乎破表的鬱悶。  
挨千刀的悶油瓶！他娘的，沒事淨顧著望天，究竟是擔心這天會塌下來，還是有誰在天庭裡等著你？難不成看得久了，玉皇大帝就會可憐你一片痴心，讓你直接脫胎成仙，從妖精變神獸，從黑鹿變麒麟？  
關根暗罵幾句，再瞧了瞧那雙既能隱藏一切情緒偶爾又會流露出些許茫然寂寞的黑眼睛，更是咬牙切齒，恨恨不已。  
分明是你當初先來招惹我，吃老子的、睡老子的，從來也沒客氣過，別人卻當作是小爺我硬巴著你不肯放。媽的，有沒有天理啊？到底誰耽誤誰娶媳婦生孩子還不知道呢！  
罵完第二輪，視焦往下移動，滑過鹿妖同志高挺的鼻樑，停留在不具備太明顯血色的薄唇上。頂多看了兩眼吧，就聽混血妖精嘖了一聲，一個轉身進了屋子，很快再鑽出來，手裡多了一件袍子。

正如沒有意識到方才那些抱怨聽起來有多怨婦，他也沒察覺自個兒現在的行為有多麼的……人妻。

攤開袍子抖了抖，走過去，熟練地給對方披上。黑黝黝的眼珠子立刻轉過來，兩道目光於呼吸可聞的距離相撞。  
剎那間，不被收斂的猶豫和渴望穿胸而入，撞痛心房。  
關根算不出來，從深秋到隆冬，他已經在這只悶到差不多要修練成雕像的悶油瓶臉上看到這樣的眼神出現了多少次，特別是當彼此視線交會的時刻。  
不想再像先前那般逃避了，小飯館裡路人甲的幾句話，激出了心頭的一把火。  
也或者是一缸醋，一缸淹得死妖精的老陳醋。  
「小哥，你想回老家娶媳婦兒生孩子了，對嗎？」

訝異一閃而過，帥哥鹿妖同志沉吟片刻，同時不動聲色地打量著不自覺擺出了一副質問薄倖負心漢神態的混種公狐狸狗，心中不知轉過了什麼念頭，以一個小歸小但絕對不至於忽視誤判的幅度點了兩下頭。  
頷首，垂眸，微長瀏海與睫毛恰到好處地遮掩了眼中飛掠而過的精光一抹。

那廂淡定，這廂蛋疼。點頭，做著多簡單，看著更容易，關根卻差點給這麼一個小動作活活酸死加疼死。  
天冷，人冷，心更冷。  
好你個死沒良心的悶油瓶，狐毛毯子睡過癮了，拍拍屁股就想走？行啊，要走就走唄，趁著還沒過年，趕緊的，老子還省一份紅包！  
「既然如此，我就不再耽誤你了。」  
怒極酸極嘔極反笑，「關香蓮」跨前半步，身高相若的兩具身軀零距離相貼。  
「想咱們認識也有一年了，也罷，臨別在即，就當是送你一份大禮……」  
說話間，清澄的瞳孔變作金色，圓圓的瞳仁縮窄，直豎如兩道細線。臉頰、脖頸與手背開始冒出紅黑色蛇鱗。  
一秒發作才是蛇精病的最高奧義。  
「酬勞什麼的，事後你再看誠意給吧！你忘記的過去，我統統幫你找回來。」

右手一攬，左手一扒拉，白森森的兩根毒牙深深扎進「悶世美」頸窩處光滑緊實的肌膚。

風湧雪落，天地靜寂。

 

14.

天高萬仞，地廣萬里，億萬生靈流離輾轉。多少行差踏錯的迷失，多少萬中唯一的僥倖？

風繼續吹，雪繼續落，蘇杭國繼續繁鬧，青瓦小樓繼續寂靜。  
碰！  
直至重物跌落聲響起。

以一個嚴重有損神算先生狂狷邪魅形象的狼狽姿勢跌坐於地，許久許久，關根沒有任何動作，眼珠子不轉，眼皮不眨，齒間嘴角的鮮血不擦，更不理會落在頭上肩上的雪片，直把雕像的精髓COS到了淋漓盡致，較悶瓶子鹿妖更有過之。

終於，差點因著刺激過度當場血管爆裂梗塞的大腦把方才那一咬之後接收的所有信息解讀串連完畢。又自抽一巴掌確認了此時並非做夢，就見他猛一抖、一跳，再一趴，噗通！華麗麗地使出了一記──猛虎落地式終極強化版！

「麒麟神君恕罪！小的真不是故意要冒犯您老人家，都怪我天真，我二缺，我欠操，我眼神不好，我有眼不識泰山，我腦殼被門夾、腦袋撞豬上，我……我……我……」  
熱淚與冷汗齊飛，臉蛋共雪花一色。  
關根一面擺出耳朵尾巴統統蔫答答下垂整個人跪倒任操的乖順姿態，一面怯生生地抬頭，可憐巴巴地仰視眼前那抹突然間變成了獸形且無比高大威猛的黑影，恍惚竟好像回到了童年，而面前是高舉戒尺、面色鐵青的狗爺爺。  
「我……我真的很乖的。」

 

15.

白雪飄飄，昂首挺胸的黑麒麟威嚴佇立，馬蹄牛尾、虎背鹿身、龍首獅眼。灼灼目光落處，沒見天庭的天兵仙使，只有一隻恨不得立即在雪地裡挖個洞把自己給活埋的混種小妖精。

「你有心幫我找回過去，我該怎麼酬謝？」神獸老大總算開了口，低沉，清冷，威嚴，霸氣側漏一地。

「不不不！能夠幫上麒麟神君的忙，小的是八千八百輩子修來的福氣，哪裡敢要什麼酬謝？我等等就讓小黑小紅趕緊通知爺爺和老爹二叔三叔，叫他們去把十里八鄉的鞭炮煙花全都買回來，連放它個三天三夜。再把自己這條尾巴洗乾淨了供起來，往後每天三炷香……」天可憐見，關根真的不知道他在說什麼了。

深山古墓裡爬出一隻有殘疾的神獸麒麟老大，給一隻還沒修出第二條尾巴的小狐狸狗當夥計使喚，媽逼，設定還可以更驚悚點嗎？

當然可以，聽，打斷思緒的是什麼聲音？

「噗哧！」  
沒錯，非幻聽，咱們的神獸老大笑了。不是奸笑冷笑陰笑苦笑邪魅性感一笑，是心情太好忍俊不禁的露齒而笑。  
──麒麟一笑，媳婦兒呆掉。  
「我很有誠意。這份謝禮，你必須收。」

蹄子堅定地往前踏，一步、兩步、三步。屈膝，俯身，麒麟濕潤的鼻子呼出熱氣，貼近混種妖精微微抖動的尖耳朵，輕蹭細柔綿軟的絨毛。

「跟我回老家，生孩子。」


End file.
